Untouched
by The-Hollywood-mole
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have split up , he's with Tracy , can Gabriella win him back ? or does he stay with Tracey. TroyxGabby , TroyxTracey implied GabbyxSharpay written in Gabriellas POV summury sucks but just read please
1. I feel so untouched

_**Untouched**_

Authors' note: I do now own HSM or Disney I only own the ideas in the story, this is written from Gabriella's point of view, and I may do one in Troy's point of view of the same story later , anyway rated M for language and sex scenes in later chapters. Anyway please be nice and review i'll update other stories soon to. I Know Gabriella isn't like she is in my story , but this is a changed Gabriella one who's been hurt to many times.

_**My Plans and Thoughts.**_

_You just pass me by , do you even know what you're doing to me , Every day you walk past me with __**HER**__ and I hate you for it, the way you broke my heart. One day you'll be mine again, One Day Troy Bolton , and You'll realise that I'm so much better than she could ever be. Just you wait and see, you and Tracey will be no more. Remember what you said, Gabriella and Troy forever and Ever. Well Just you wait till you see me at that party of sharpay's you won't be able to resist me._

_**Outside of my Thoughts **_

I woke up even before my alarm clock went off , as usual , I'd been dreaming about my plan to get Troy Back , I Hated him so much , well not hate but I hated to love him ever since him and his " precious" Tracy had gotten together. I should have been used to him hurting me this was the third time since I'd first fallen for him that he had done it, yet this time I wasn't willing to be so forgiving. "Gabby...Gabby?" My Mother's Voice called from somewhere downstairs , why she still insisted on waking me up was beyond my knowledge , I was seventeen almost eighteen and yet she still wanted to make sure I was ready for school , I decided it was best to call down to her " yes Mother?" since when had I called her mother to her face ? Oh well, I waited for her to reply "Gabby make sure you ready soon remember, you're going to school with Sharpay and her Brother in his car" his car??? It was actually his sisters he just drove it , I mean what guy in their right mind would drive a bright pink sports car...actually thinking about it after what I heard I suppose Ryan might drive a pink sports' car. I called back down to her "Yes Mother I know that I'm just going to take a shower then I'll be ready", My attitude had changed so much since me and Troy split, I was acting more and more like Sharpay every day and to be honest I was actually enjoying this new self esteem I had and it was also getting me attention from boy's enough to make any ex boyfriend jealous. Anyway pushing myself off my bed i grabbed a towel from my closet and went to get a shower, today would involve in many conversations on Sharpay's Party and well ways of me getting Troy back, and just for once I couldn't wait to get back to school, how sick is that, well I used to enjoy going but not now. God i would have to sit next to Troy in English, I hated it, just because the teacher said we were the best pupils. I stepped into the shower and let the water fall down over my body as i tried to forget everything that had happened that day , but somehow I just couldn't .

_**Flash Back **_

_I was sat on the set of bench's like every other day at lunch it was pretty normal for me and Taylor , we usually sat here while we watched the Guy's shoot hoop's we usually sat doing our work at the same time , but today was different Troy wasn't there. Looking around I saw Chad and Jason Looking sheepish , I went over to them " Guys have you seen Troy?" they looked at each other then at me and shook their heads " Nope sorry Gabs , not since practice over an hour ago , try the locker room" Chad replied trying to keep himself composed , I knew he was lying but I couldn't be bothered right now , I went off in search of Troy. I wandered off from Taylor, leaving her with Chad. I walked slowly along the pathway to east highs main play ground where most people sat , looking around I couldn't see Troy , I decided to go and check on the Grass Verge , I was soon joined by Sharpay , she said she needed to talk to me about Troy urgently. "What is it Sharpay?" I snapped at her, I hadn't seen Troy all day and by now I was starting to miss him "He Kissed another girl" Sharpay said bluntly , i turned to face her tears streaming down my cheeks " He...He...What?" I stammered " He Kissed another girl" she repeated " That Girl that's new , you know Tracey , the one who looks like she belongs in the 50's?" she looked at me her eyes telling me she was sorry. I just looked at her composing myself before running and finding myself at the bank where Troy and Tracey were sat " Troy what the hell , did you kiss her?" Troy looked at me and smirked evilly before turning to Tracey and doing it again. I stood there completly Horrified at what was happening before me , i shook my head as the words slipped out of my mouth " Troy what about us , what about everything we've been thew ?" he pulled out of the kiss with Tracey looked me up and down , then in to my eyes , his burning into me " Guess what Gabriella , It's over , no more me and you , i want nothing to do with you , you ruined me , Tracey is the one i want to be with and to prove it" he kissed her again , his hand's sliding under clothes as i backed away in disbelief , i ran down the grass embankment and strait into the arms of Ryan who had seen the whole thing. "Shh Gab's, it'll be ok , me and Sharpay will help you just you wait and see"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

I let my hair fall in front of my face as I stood in the shower crying, god what was I? Like twelve years old. Controlling myself I got out the shower and wrapped the towel around me, I looked at myself in the mirror. My naturally tanned skin seam to glow in the early morning sun shining through the blind , I sighed as I walked to my closet and got some clothes out , Today it consisted of a short black skirt and a red vest top , with a pair of red sandals. This was the new Gabriella Montez, and she wasn't going to let some jock like Troy Bolton walk over her and forget it in a hurry. Just as I finished applying my make up there was a knock on my door "Gaby , Sharpay and Ryan are here , you best get a move on" Couldn't my mother leave me alone for one second , she was always moaning at me nowadays , I opened my door my mother was about to say something about my outfit, I gave her a look of " I don't give a fuck what I'm going outside dressed like , my life my choice" she simply smiled instead one of those really false smiles parents always give you." I suppose it's too much to ask you to be back for tea" I nodded at her and walked down the stairs, checking myself in the mirror again i picked my purse up and put my sunglasses on and walked outside to where Sharpay and Ryan were waiting , I climbed into the car and slammed the door making Ryan jump. "Soz Ry, just a bad morning" he nodded understandingly as he made the ten minute drive to East High School. Sharpay looked at me and smiled " Hey Gab's nice outfit , I'm sure guys won't keep their eyes off you all day , and I wonder if the precious basket ball coach will be able to resist you" I just looked at her as if to say " shut the fuck up sharpay I'm not in the mood this morning" she rolled her eyes at me and smirked " don't forget were going to get your outfit for my party later and boy this is going to be fun , I sent the invitations out last week and Troy and Tracey are both coming , I take it were going to have a little fun art we Bestie?" I smiled evilly and nodded, my plan was coming together so well.


	2. i want you so much

_**I want you so much.**_

After what can only be classed as one the worst days of my school life , we eventfully arrived at Sharpays mansion the thoughts of the past day still in my mind. Troy was still being a Jerk and making out with Tracey in front of me every time he got the chance to. God sometimes I really did hate East High School , the pain and the misery it had caused me ,I wasn't listening to a word Sharpay was saying as we sat in her room , adding the finishing touches to her Party , I just Hoped my plant would work i really did.

"Earth to Gabby" Sharpay's Voice eventually broke through my thoughts." Yeah, Yeah I'm here" I looked at her" I said have you got your outfit sorted for my party yet?" she looked at me with an evil smirk. I smiled evilly and nodded "You bet I have Sharpay , and Troy Bolton will not be able to resist me , and that's the plan make him see what he's missing. He thinks I was a girl who wouldn't give out. That's the only reason he's with her you know, because she gives out" Sharpay rolled her eyes at me and then we both burst out laughing , it seemed me and Sharpay , we getting the same thoughts , and I have to say being friends with her was one of the best choice's I ever made.

Ryan walked in to Sharpays room just at that moment , he gave me and a Sharpay a look of " what the fuck is so funny" me and Sharpay looked at each other then at him and burst out laughing again, the fact that the whole school knew , and yet Ryan seemed to be blind to it ," Oh nothing Ry ,, you know the usual for us ,Troy Bolton and that Tracey girl" he shook his head and left the room." Seriously Shar , something is up with your brother" I smiled at her and she nodded. "True but he's another problem we will deal with after Troy" we both smiled and giggled as I picked up my stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shar" I smiled as I opened her bedroom door and Ryan fell through he'd been listing "I'll see you then as well Ry, oh and did anyone ever tell you it's not good to spy" I waved at both of them and walked out of their mansion, sometimes I wondered why on earth their parents trusted them alone , but they did and it meant Sharpay could hold this party and not have any problems. I made the slow walk back home, opened my front door , said night to my mother and then went for my evening shower , I closed my bedroom door and locked it , going to my bathroom , I placed the towel down and undressed , looking at the small butterfly tattoo in the middle of my back at the bottom I love it. And both me and Sharpay had one. Getting into the shower I let it melt away all my stresses from the day.

After my shower and doing my hair I grabbed myself some supper , avoiding my mother and then went back to my room , looking at my clock it said _**11:00 pm**_ I sighed as I got into bed and turned my lamp off , as soon as I closed my eyes , I started to dream.

_**The Dream**_

_I was walking down towards my locker, I saw myself in one of the hallway mirrors, I was wearing a short white skirt and a tight black vest top. I stood and checked myself out, my skin was still glowing in its light tanned colour, I smiled as I adjusted myself slightly and walked to my locker. I stood there sorting a few things out when I felt a hot breath on my neck I shivered to the feel of it as I saw a hand placed either side of me." Gabi may I say you're looking hot today" I felt his breath on my neck , again as he leaned in closer , there was only person it could be , that was Troy._

"_Why hello Wildcat" I smirked as I turned to face him his eyes looked me up and down and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end his eyes were looking over every inch and I didn't care. He lent down and kissed me hard pushing me back against the lockers, I kissed him back, his tongue slipping into my mouth as mine slid into his._

_His hands slowly worked their way up my leg, one resting on my thigh the other one slowly creeping up further and further, his hand slid under my top and crept up further all the time still kissing me , his one hand slowly squeezed my breast , I moaned softly to his touch , this turned him on more , as he slowly pushed his other hand under my skirt , pushing my legs apart , he started to rub me through the cloth on my panties , he smirked and whispered in my ear " I see your wet already Gabi , been fantasying again have we?"I bit my lip as I moaned involuntary again his rubbing and squeezing really turning me on._

_He then pulled me into the boy's toilets and pushed me in a cubicle , I could see that he was obviously aroused by me and I licked my lips as he slowly placed my hand down his pants , I began to rub slowly and carefully , he moaned my name , as I kept doing this his hand worked it's was under the material of my panties as he started to finger me , I moaned again as he pulled my panties down in one swift movement , I looked at him as he pulled his pants and boxers down and smiled at me and leaned in close "You ready for the ride of your Life Gab's I bet your going to be better than Tracey any day"_

_Then he picked me up and pushed me against the wall , I moaned ad my back hit the cubical , he looked at me and kissed my lips as he pushed himself inside of me , I gasped then pushed down on him as he pushed up in to me , this rhythm being kept until we both reached our release and moaned each other's names looking at each other he smirked " Just a Dream Gabi , it was just a dream"_


End file.
